


Glory

by gossammer



Category: Celtic Mythology, Original Work, Religion & Lore - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Autofellatio, F/M, Forest Sex, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Non-Human Genitalia, Semi-Public Sex, Teratophilia, Unicorns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25491472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gossammer/pseuds/gossammer
Summary: Father Rude meets a lovely creature in the woods.
Relationships: Father Aaron Rude | The Beast/Stephen | The Pure, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Glory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TristanUrasawa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TristanUrasawa/gifts).



> Updated for my good friend Dad

When it came to things Father Rude believed didn’t exist, up until two minutes ago, unicorns were pretty high up there, right beside dragons, centaurs and fairies.

Oh, yeah, and demon priests, but we’ll get to that later.

Despite his role in the Church, and his...affliction, he tended to only put faith in things he’d seen, which was why the idea of magical horses seemed so out of pocket for him. 

Even now, watching the stunning creature bathing itself, soft hands running over even softer white and brown fur,running over a lean, but muscular form, running over an absolutely exquisite rump, Rude’s mind tried to hard to justify what he’d witnessed, wiping a bit of slobber from his muzzle, but the logical side of his brain was fried. All that lingered in his mind was the idea of mounting the creature and just…Oh, God, the things he found himself wanting to do.

The creature turned, brushing its auburn mane with its fingers, giving Rude a curious look. It didn’t seem threatened, which was more than a surprise. Unicorns, after all, were supposed to be drawn to those pure of heart, not lewd of thought, and certainly not with a raging boner.

Rude entered the water, slowly, as to not spook the unicorn, but the amount of water his large, hulking form displaced alerted the unicorn to him immediately. It didn’t flee, rather approaching him with the faintest hint of a smile.

Taking this as a good sign, Rude extended his hands very carefully, bringing them to the smaller creature’s thighs, gently pulling it closer, down onto his lap. It didn’t seem to mind, adjusting itself so it straddled his leg. He could feel its cock resting on his thigh, already half-hard.

“Huh.” Rude mumbled. He wasn’t expecting a male unicorn--in fact, he didn’t think those existed, but he had no problem with men, and his cock twitched impatiently, ready to stuff itself inside another warm body.

Bringing a paw up to its muzzle, he pried open the creature's jaws and slipped his long tongue deep inside, exploring. The creature huffed and whinnied, bringing his hands up to Rude’s chest and holding onto his thick fur. The creature seemed confused by the act of kissing, but he didn’t pull away.

He’d noticed, as they kissed, as he brought his hands around to squeeze that wonderful ass, that he noticed, from his prior (non-sexual) experience with equines that this one had the build of a draft horse, albeit a skinny one. The way his fur thickened around his hocks down to his hooves reminded Rude of the clydesdales that he’d ride as a kid.

Today, however, it seemed the clydesdale would be riding him.

Withdrawing his tongue, Rude shifted again, positioning his aching cock between his perfect ass and grinding into the warmth. His cock had grown quite a bit and he had to raise the creature up and drop it back down. It reminded him of a few sex toys he’d used in the past, but infinately better, and he wasn’t even inside yet!

Unfortunately, that gave Rude a sudden, unpleasant moral dilemma. Would it be appropriate to...fuck a unicorn? They’re pure. Aren’t they? What the Hell was he doing?

But at the same time...fucking something so pure was quite tempting. Besides--the poor thing was certainly aroused himself, cock twitching against Rude’s chest, rubbing up against his fur with every movement.

In the end, Rude decided to keep going. He’d stop if his partner decided to, but judging by the way he gyrated his hips in time with Rude’s movements, something told him he wouldn’t have to worry much about that. 

Rude shifted in the water, leaning forward, wrapping the creature up in his arms and continued pumpkin himself against that tight ring of muscle. He wondered briefly if the fact that they were submerged would be enough, or if the little beast needed to be opened up.

The creature let out a whinny and bucked his hips suddenly, coming all over their chests. It was iridescent, Rude noticed, effervescent. Shiny.

Rude was a tad disappointed, but amused and more than a little excited. He didn’t think there were many people who could boast touching a unicorn, much less bringing it to an orgasm.

Carefully, he pulled the unicorn out of the water and laid him down on the ground, figuring he should leave him alone for now. The unicorn, however, wasn’t done playing, rolling onto its back in the dry summer grass and raising his hips, giving Rude an enticing view of his tight asshole and plump balls.

Rude wasted no time, spreading his legs wider and licking the beads of water off with his long, drooling tongue, paying special attention, paying special attention to the equine’s entrance. 

_ “Ah…” _

Rude forced his tongue inside the tight ring to flesh, making sure he covered it thoroughly with slobber.

_ “Oh...Oh, my!” _

Rude wanted to dirty talk so  _ fucking bad,  _ but his mouth was rather occupied. The only reason he hadn’t spoken before was at first due to shock, then fear of scaring him off.

Satisfied at last, Rude pulled his tongue out with a lewd pop and set himself up, pressing against the tight entrance. With a growl, he buried himself, down to his balls. The creature underneath him came with surprising force yet again, spilling all over the ground. That was twice now, Rude thought, grabbing onto the unicorn’s plump ass and fucking him hard.

The sheer idea of making a whore out of this majestic creature left Rude struggling for control. He bent down and nibbled playfully on his ear, drool dripping onto his cheeks. The unicorn tasted so sweet and soft…

“Aargh, fuck! You like that, you slut?” Rude growled, now chewing on the poor creature. “Fuck, oh God you’re so tight!”

_ Yes, yes, Oh that feels so good! Harder! Fuck me harder, I can take it! _

Rude obliged, pistoning his hips like his life depended on it. With every moan from the innocent beast under him, Rude grew closer and closer, spilling his seed deep inside, tainting his core.

He should have stopped there, he knew he should have, but he didn’t, pushing the beast onto its side and mounting him again, taking hold of his horn and pounding deeper. He could handle the guilt later, it was destruction he craved. 

“Holy shit, you’re supposed to be so pure, yet you’re taking my cock like you were made for it!” Rude snarled. “Fuck, FUCK!”

The creature moaned and whinied estatically, growing harder again. Rude pulled the beast’s hips up, pressing his own cock against his mouth. The unicorn swallowed the tip, licking at his own, swelling dick as Rude fucked deeper and deeper. 

It was a glorious sight, watching the unicorn autofellate himself under Rude’s watchful gaze, and it only made his orgasm so much sweeter, especially with the unicorn’s stunned, wanton expression, as his mouth was filled with his own, shining semen.

“Good boy,” Rude rasped. “What a good pony…”

_ Yes...I’m such a good pony… _

“That’s right. You’re all mine.”

_ All yours, all yours! _

Rude finally pulled out his limp cock, completely spent, giving the creature a hard slap on the ass. “Good boy. Go play.”

**Author's Note:**

> yes i know what gelding means I just didnt think STallion fit


End file.
